This Is The Final Thunder
by FlyWithBethany
Summary: This is an alternative ending to Season 5 with Dean/Cas thrown in, why not!    Disclaimer: I own no characters only the idea  which I got in the shower but that's besides the point . Title is a line from Tokio Hotel - Final Day.


They were sitting on the roof. Not talking, not speaking, just looking. Looking at the world below them or at least what was left of it. It's funny, you'd think with Lucifer winning they'd be more panicked, more frantic, doing everything in their nature to try and stop this happening. Instead, they'd accepted it. They knew there was nothing they could do. This wasn't a case of stopping a seal being broken, or saying no to being a vessel. Lucifer had won, Michael had been defeated and the other angels had fled the Earth, residing in Heaven until they could walk on the mortal world once again. Every angel that is, except Castiel. Castiel, the angel of Thursday, had chosen death over life. Castiel had chosen Dean Winchester over life. It was on this roof, where he and Dean sat, that the angel thought about his choice. Before Michael had died he'd came to Castiel one night, while the Winchester's slept. Michael had told him what was going to happen, he'd told Castiel to run, to go back to Heaven before it was too late as he knew he wasn't going to survive this fight. Upon hearing these words, Castiel looked over at Dean Winchester, this man had become his everything and he knew he could never forgive himself for saving himself and leaving him. Michael sighed, he'd known coming here wouldn't change Castiel's mind but he wanted to try, he wanted his brother to know he had a chance. Castiel saw his chance and walked past it.

That was two days ago. The day Sam Winchester died. Castiel had told them about Michael's warning but they wouldn't listen, they had a survival plan. It was this stubborn nature that the angel admired but it was this stubborn nature that resulted in the death of a good man. They'd be out collecting supplies for their genius plan. Get as much food and water as possible and head to Bobby's panic room. How long they'd be in there no one knew but it was a plan and the only one they had. They were just short of Bobby's house when they stopped at a gas station for last minute things, they grabbed the last of the water that the shop had and turned to leave when four men came in. They were big men, obviously truckers or something of the sort and they knew exactly what they wanted. Castiel couldn't quite remember the details or rather, he didn't want to and he daren't ask Dean. There was a gunshot, a flash of light, a scream and a thud. The truckers took the water and left, leaving Dean Winchester cradling his brother in his arms and an angel covered in blood that was not his own.

Dean buried Sam. Castiel had wanted to ask around and see if he could be brought back. Dean wouldn't let him; it was here that Castiel knew Dean had accepted his fate. Heading to Bobby's was soon forgotten and they instead drove to Detroit. Dean was adamant that this was where they needed to be, Castiel knew he just wanted to see the fight go down. Said fight lasted for a day. It was rough and brutal with a cloud of guilt shadowing over it as one brother attacked another. They'd each taken any vessel they could find, both knowing that neither Winchester would give in, even the angels knew of the stubborn mind frame the boys possessed. Michael lost just as he said so. Lucifer was free to do as he pleased and that he did.

The world was in chaos. The angels fled, demons fled. Humans did what they do best and panicked. The Governments of each country trying to find safe places to evacuate to but there are no safe places. Lucifer hadn't started small. An hour after winning England sunk into the ground, France began to burn and Spain exploded. The whole of Europe infact was dying. The rest of the world followed shortly after and in the space of a day only half of America was left. Lucifer showed no mercy, no humans were saved and he was not stopped. He could not be stopped. While all this was happening Dean and Castiel watched. They watched people run for their lives, they watched people die. They saw the last ever news broadcast of a wave taking Australia in one bite. It was hard to see knowing there was nothing they could do. Dean didn't speak at first, Castiel assumed it was because of Sam but Dean later told him it was because he started all this. Castiel had held him close that night, whispering nothings into his ear. Castiel would protect the righteous man from himself if it was the last thing he did.

That's how the two came to be sat on a roof in Detroit. There was no sun even though it was high noon. The sky was blank. 'A canvas' an artist might say, 'a picture of death' Dean called it. Detroit was one of the last places Lucifer was heading. Castiel believed it was his way of being sentimental, he won in Detroit therefore he would save it till last. They were both looking out towards the horizon where smoke could be seen. They knew he was coming and fast yet they wouldn't move. They had chosen this; there was no way to fight it. They sat close together, bodies pressed against one another. For only a year ago Dean had realised his true feelings for his angel. Since then Dean's life had been filled with more love and care than he could ever remember. Sam was just glad he'd finally realised his feelings and was perfectly fine with Dean and Castiel being together. Their love for each other was incredible.

Castiel looked over at Dean and saw his deep frown. He knew Dean was thinking too hard now, just like he always did. He stood up and put a hand out for his hunter. Dean took it gratefully and stood facing Castiel. Looking into Dean's eyes Castiel could see the fear that flickered in the green, he knew Dean was scared. Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and saw comfort and love and suddenly felt less afraid. His angel would not let him be hurt, his angel stayed on Earth so Dean would not die alone. Dean's eyes filled up as he tried his hardest to fight them back. Castiel placed his palms on Dean's placed and joined their foreheads together. He looked deep into the green as tears fell from his own impossibly blue eyes, Dean started back as tears rolled down his own face. Then they smiled. A true smile, one they hadn't felt for days now. Neither man worried what would happen after death; neither registered the destruction around them. They knew everything would be okay because they had each other.

"I love you, Dean Winchester, always"

"I love you, Castiel, my angel, forever"

Their lips connected, for the last time or not, they did not care. They kissed all their pain and worry away and filled themselves with the love that kept them going all this time. Locked in their embrace they did not see Lucifer coming, they did not see the buildings surrounding them fall to the ground. All they saw was each other and that was all they ever needed.

Detroit exploded. Everything died. Everything but the love of a hunter and his angel. For that forever lived amongst the ashes.


End file.
